Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Removable fasteners are used in various industries for temporarily holding two or more panels together during assembly of projects. One example of such a removable fastener is referred to in the art as a xe2x80x9cclecoxe2x80x9d fastener.
In general, the xe2x80x9cdecoxe2x80x9d type removable fastener has an elongated shaft, a fixed support and a plunger. The plunger is biased relative to the fixed support for installation and removal of the removable fastener in a pre-drilled hole of a work piece by applying force to the plunger relative to the fixed support. The elongated shaft is operably connected to the plunger whereby movement of the plunger relative to the fixed support varies the diameter of the elongated shaft such that the diameter of the elongated shaft can be decreased to permit insertion of the elongated shaft into the hole of the work piece, and increased to permit removal of the elongated shaft from the hole formed in the work piece.
In the past, the xe2x80x9cclecoxe2x80x9d type removable fasteners have been installed with special hand operated pliers or pneumatically powered tools. The hand operated pliers are operated by using manual force so as to install or remove the removable fastener. The pneumatically powered tools are operated by air or by the pressure or exhaustion of air. While the hand operated pliers and the pneumatically powered tools both satisfactorily install the removable fasteners, there are instances when the removable fasteners must be installed in tight or inaccessible areas, such as channels, corners, or other narrow work areas. In these instances, difficulty arises with the operation of the pliers because of the inability of the pliers to access the narrow work areas. The pneumatically operated installer can be used in narrow areas, but is costly and inconvenient to operate due to the presence of air compressors, hoses and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved tool for installing removable fasteners in tight or inaccessible areas. It is to such an improved tool for the installation of removable fasteners which the present invention is directed.